Data Core Summary The Data and Statistical Analysis Core (Data Core) will provide both the data management and analytic support needed to ensure the validity and reproducibility of MobileToolbox assessment tools. It will oversee the development, refinement and maintenance of the data management infrastructure needed to ensure data interoperability, data security and privacy (Aim 1). The data management infrastructure will include Sage Bionetworks? existing Synapse platform. Synapse is a cloud-based data storage and organization system developed to facilitate sharing data, analysis and computational methods across distributed research teams. The Data Core will also serve as a central unit to direct, manage, and coordinate both psychometric and statistical analysis (Aim 2). The Data Core will manage and conduct the analyses needed for psychometric validation and norming of measures included in the MobileToolbox library. The Data Core will develop new normative values and conduct a multi-pronged validation analyses using several diverse samples. This work will be performed by the team of statisticians and psychometricians responsible for norming and validation of the NIH Toolbox, the Patient Reported Outcome Measurement Information System, and the International Cognitive Ability Resource. The Data Core will calibrate newly developed item banks and validate the MobileToolbox by conducting psychometric (item-level) and statistical (scale-level) analyses to determine psychometric properties, structural validity, construct validity, and longitudinal validity (both ?burst? and traditional) of measures made available in the MobileToolbox Library. The Data Core will also conduct regression-based analyses in order to create normative values for MobileToolbox Cognition measures, including values corrected for relevant demographic variables such as age, education, race and ethnicity. Norms for change will also be created.